Total Drama Superhero Profiles
by Zak Saturday
Summary: This was something given to me by friend of mine "Lucky and Witty Number18" who willingly let me have this idea. Anyway, imagine the TD Cast with superpowers! Rated T Just in case (Or just simply to match the Canonical series' Rating).
1. An Introduction

Hello there everyone. What I am about to show you was an idea originally posted by Lucky and Witty Number18 sometime between 2010 and 2011. Originally, these were Final versions of the Total Drama Veterans (Seasons 1-3) if they had superpowers. If you want the details, I suggest you find the original fanfic "Total Drama Heroes: Hero Profiles" and read from there. This way you can see the answers to some questions that pop up. By the way, Chris himself was also included in the list, but for the sake of it, I'm dropping him. Blaineley too, but I want to recreate her Hero Profile from scratch. (For now though, her's is a blank.)

Also, I will be creating additional profiles the original author did not create, which will be for the contestants from Revenge of the Island. This way, I can keep things interesting.

Just to be clear, the original author _scrapped_ the original idea _after_ he made these profiles. Of course he said that the more [he] thought about it, [I] seemed to really put a lot of thought into this idea and decided to relinquish it to [me]. he also said that [I] can do whatever [I] want with the premise like create profiles for the Revenge of the Island Cast (which I will be doing) or to actually write a story.

Of course, I might need a little help with some of the hero profiles. If anyone is willing to help me, they may PM me directly under the Subject, "Total Drama Superhero Profiles." I could use the help every now and then. Anyway here we go!


	2. Ezekiel

Name: Ezekiel

Superhero Identity: Animosity

Powers:

Alternate Form: Animosity can change into a demon-like creature.

Environmental Adaptation: He can also adapt to any environmantal conditions (if he is thrown into a tank of water, he would sprout gills, if he was falling, he would wings, and even if hewas somehow stranded in outer space, he can adapt so that he does not require oxygen and would even sprout scales that absorb solar radiation like solar panels.).

Outfit: A Red body suit with Black tiger stripes.

Weakness:

Obsessed with things like victory in both human and animal form.

Extremely violent in animal form and somewhat dumb.

Influences:

Etrigan the Demon


	3. Leshawna

Name: Leshawna

Superhero Identity: Bombastica

Powers:

Bombastica can rapidly rotate her arms to generate mini-cyclones that extend from her body. She can also dance very rapidly (yet poorly) to create a cyclone of destruction.

Outfit: An Orange Leotard with Green wavy lines that end with spirals in a diagonal pattern to represent wind. White Leggings. Green Boots and Gloves.

Weakness:

Leshawna can easily lose control of her abilities and hurt EVERYONE around her.

Influence:

A Cyclone


	4. Geoff

Name: Geoff

Superhero Identity: Chill (Originally called Chill Dude)

Powers:

Chill is able to freeze the air in his surroundings. He can also coat his body in protective ice layers and constructs.

Outfit: A White Cowboy Hat. Bare-chested with a White, Sleeveless jacket with a large, Gray half-snowflake pattern on one side. Grey jeans.

Weakness:

Using his powers continuously drains him of his energy. Too much overexertion could lead to fatal results.

Influences:

Iceman


	5. Lindsay

Name: Lindsay

Superhero Identity: Diamond Diva

Powers: Diamond Diva has the power to transform her body into an extremely dense crystal, providing good defense. If she is near a source of light while in this form, she can absorb, refract, and control the beams of light energy.

Outfit: A Silver Tiara. A Pleated Brown Skirt. A Red Armored Girdle. Silver gauntlets.

Weakness: While in crystal form, Lindsay is very heavy, and can move very quickly. And despite her diamond exterior, she isn't very bright (hehe bad pun).

Influence:

Emma Frost

Wonder Woman


	6. Gwen

Name: Gwen

Superhero Identity: Gothika

Powers: Dark Energy Constructs

Outfit: A Black Tank Top. Black Mini-skirt. Fishnet leggings and sleeves. A Hood attached to the tank top.

Weakness:

Concentration (Gothika must focus on her constructs in order for them to remain solid.).

Being bathed in bright lights.

Influences:

Raven

Green Lantern


	7. Owen

Name: Owen

Superhero Identity: Gourmando

Powers:

Can hyper extend his mouth and suck in matter, like a black hole.

Gains secondary abilities based on what he eats.

Outfit: A large, animal skin loincloth. Viking style boots. Gut exposed. Chest and arm armor. Viking's helmet

Weakness:

If he ingests poisonous materials, expels noxious gases, poisonous to everybody nearby

Usually cannot move while expelling gases.

Influences:

Black Hole

Kirby (from NINTENDO)


	8. Harold

Name: Harold

Superhero Identity: Haroldini the Great

Powers: Haroldini is able to pull random items out his hat by saying magic words, but what he is actually doing is creating a portal within the confines of the hat and he simply plucks whatever he wants to summon from wherever it originally came from.

He claims that focusing on the desired item and using the "magic words" helps him pull the right item from his hat, but no one is really sure about that.

When the rim is stretched, the portal in the hat creates a vacuum where he can suck up large objects and (hopefully) teleport them to a desired location.

Outfit: A Blue Tuxedo with a Pink Bowtie. A Blue Top Hat with a Pink line by base. An Orange cape. White gloves.

Weakness:

Haroldini has little to no control over his abilities, so items he summons are usually random or distantly related to what he wants to summon.

Influences:

Zatara


	9. Sierra

Name: Sierra

Superhero Identity: Lavender Locks

Powers:

Lavender Locks has hair that is able to grow and move at her command.

Empathy (She is also is able to read people's emotions if she touches them with her hair.).

Outfit:

Her hair has two forms, one in a braid, the second is where her hair is loose and able to maneuver much more freely.

A Baby Blue Tube Top with a Yellow Fan Skirt with a v-split in the front that reveals Blue Leggings that extend to her knees. Yellow Shoes.

Weakness:

The strength of Lavender Sierra hair is subject to weather conditions.

Reading seriously negative emotions or intent gives her migraines. Said negative emotions can even knock her out.

Influences:

Raven

Medusa


	10. Cody

Name: Cody

Superhero Identity: Mecha-Man

Powers:

Mecha-Man is able to respond to the energy given off from machines, essentially, communicationg with them. This power goes further to the point where he can actually merge with technology.

Outfit: A Gray, full body jumpsuit with blue wire accents that spread onto the tech that he merges with.

Weakness:

Needless to say that his power revolve around technology that is in the environment around him. Wheen there isn't any, it renders him powerless.

Influences:

Brainiac


	11. Izzy

Name: Izzy

Superhero Identity: Mezmerizer

Powers:

Able to generate illusions inside multiple targets' minds

Outfit: A Purple sarong and tank top. Multi-colored shawls wrapped around her that flare up when her powers activate. Gold head ornaments (Gold chains) are tied to the back of her hair that connect at a jewel in the center of her forehead that looks like an eye.

Weakness:

Short attention span (Izzy is easily distracted. She needs to focus to keep her illusion up, otherwise it becomes unrealistic, surreal, and the target starts to break free.).

Influences:

Illusionists


	12. Noah

Name: Noah

Superhero Identity: Mindmaster

Powers:

Extreme intelligence. Mindmaster is able to come up with a strategy within seconds and learn things such as languages extremely quickly.

Outfit: A Red Base of the outfit itself is White. Blue Extending Arm and Leg Guards for Extra Protection.

Weakness:

Noah is physically very weak.

Influences:

Lex Luthor


	13. Justin

Name: Justin

Superhero Identity: Mr. Handsome

Powers: Mr. Handsome is able to paralyze anyone by simply making direct eye contact with them.

Outfit: A Yellow V-neck shirt. Orange pants. An Orange neckerchief. Red Boots. A Red Cape.

Weakness:

Justin must maintain eye contact for his power to work. He also loses ability in the dark as he would need the targets to be able to SEE his eyes for his power to work.

Influences:

Medusa


	14. Eva

Name: Eva

Superhero Identity: Powerhouse

Powers:

Anger-based, Superhuman Strength (Powerhouse gains strength the angrier she gets, but she also loses rationality.).

Outfit: A Unitard with a blue and gold pattern that progressively grows redder from her arms and legs the angrier she gets. At her angriest, the whole outfit is red, also her teeth are sharp, her skin develops a scale pattern like a reptile, and her eyes are slits. A helmet with two golden horns curling backwards.

Weakness:

As she gains strength, she loses her ability to think logically and will attack anyone who provokes her.

Influence:

Hulk


	15. Heather

Name: Heather

Superhero Identity: Psyche

Powers:

Telekinesis

Telepathy

Outfit: A Full-body suit (Primary color: White. Secondary color: Red.). High Heel Boots that have been incorporated into the suit.

Weakness:

Psyche can BEST read unfocused, relaxed minds, and has difficulty if the person is preoccupied with something, or if they feel her presence inside their head.

She has to dig deeply into a person's subconscious to find that person's secrets.

Psyche uses a lot of energy moving heavy objects with her powers.

While her powers can block attacks from solid objects, her powers do not protect her from gaseous or liquid influences, such as if she is caught in a current of wind or water, she cannot protect herself directly from the current, but she can use her powers to establish a solid barrier or attack the source of the current.

Influences:

Jean Grey of X-Men


	16. DJ

Name: DJ

Superhero Identity: Reinforcer

Powers:

Healing Powers. This makes DJ the healer of the group.

Reinfrcer isn't really into physical attacks, but he is skilled at evasion.

He can create healing energy pellets that taste delicious to whoever eats them.

Outfit: White sleeveless robes. Black slippers. A White Skullcap. An Insignia on the robes; a Green circle with a White cross on chest (like the red cross, only this is NOT a refference to Christianity.).

Weakness:

DJ cannot swim.

Reinforcer cannot and will not fight.

Influences:

Dove


	17. Trent

Name: Trent

Superhero Identity: Rift Chord

Powers:

Rift Cord rides upon a large, technologically advanced, flying nine-stringed guitar. The guitar can be shrunken to the size of a normal guitar and be stored on his back or played by hand. Both larger and smaller forms fire sonic chords

Outfit:

Primary color: Green

Secondary color: Black

A Full-body suit (Primary color: Green. Secondary color: Black.) that includes goggles for flying and a facial mask that covers both nose and mouth.

Weakness:

Sonic disruptors

Magnetic fields (they mess with the technology of his guitar).

Influences: Silver Surfer


	18. Alejandro

Name: Alejandro

Superhero Identity: Silver Serpent

Powers:

Silver Serpent possesses an amorphous solid silver tongue that can extend out of his mouth and shape shift into weapons. It can even divide into multiple extensions. If said tongue makes direct contact with another living organism, Silver Serpent can drain that organisms energy.

Outfit: A Silver Sombrero. A Silver Gaucho Jacket. A White Undershirt. Black Jeans. Silver Cowboy boots.

Weakness:

Someone can grab him by the tongue if they have proper protection.

Silver Serpent can be weakened by poisonous materials.

Influences:

Leech


	19. Courtney

Name: Courtney

Superhero Identity: Sonic Siren

Powers:

Sonic Shriek - Courtney's screams create vibrational waves that superheat the molecules in the structures in her line of fire, causing the structure to fall apart.

Siren Song - a more mysterious power of Courtney's. Courtney's own singing voice is augmented by a strange effect that seems to place the listener in a lulled state.

Outfit: A Black base with White ring patterns made to resemble sound waves. The suit has side flaps that connect from legs to arms to create a wing effect.

Weakness:

Sonic Siren cannot use for extended periods of time and needs to rest her voice after each use, but her body remains fine.

Influences:

Black Canary


	20. Beth

Name: Beth

Superhero Identity: Supernova Girl

Powers:

Supernova Girl Can summon flames that are constantly emitting sparks from her hands and feet. She can also use heat generated from her limbs to heat the air around her to achieve flight, thought she is somewhat clumsily at first. The more power she summons, the more the flames engulf her body, but she is very hesitant of expressing her power to such a degree.

Outfit: A Full-body suit (Primary color: Blue. Secondary color: Red-Orange.). There is a Red-Orange Flaming pattern on the Blue Base of the suit. Beth's Glasses are replaced by a Blue domino mask with a corrective lens that allows her to see clearly.

Weakness:

Her powers are double-edged as they come with an increased need of oxygen to sustain both her biological functions and her ability to produce fire. Without enough oxygen around, Beth's flames quickly go out and she has difficulty breathing.

Areas that are a potential risk to Beth's health are, heavily damp areas, such as bodies of water or areas where they is a lot of water in the air, and space because there is no oxygen to support her.

She also has an intense fear of her powers becoming to much for her to control.

Influences:

Human Torch

Dazzler


	21. Katie and Sadie

Names: Katie and Sadie

Superhero Identity: Rose (Katie) and Violet (Sadie). The BFFFs aka The Best Force Field Friends.

Powers: When they come in contact with each other, they are able to create force fields that protect the two of them (usually either pink and/or purple in color). The force fields capable of moving with the girls if they mentally will it to do so. Said force fields capable of flight.

The girls also share a mental link with each other and if separated, can reach out to each other using this ability

Outfit:

Katie: A Rose Pink colored bodysuit with Violet pigtail berets.

Sadie: A Violet bodysuit with Rose Pink colored pigtail berets.

Weakness:

Since the two must touch for the force field to form, if they are separated they are almost powerless (ALMOST, they can still use their powers when separated. Those powers just wont be as powerful as when the two are together.).

When they do touch the force field forms around them only and pushes everyone else out, so they are nurmally unable to assist anyone else with their abilities.

Influences:

Invisible Woman from Fantastic 4

Glinda the Good Witch


	22. Duncan

Name: Duncan

Superhero Identity: The Degenerate

Powers: Degenerate has the ability to turn himself into a mobile liquid form (black and white). While in liquid form, he is invulnerable to harm. He can even escape from almost any trap as long as his liquid form can pass through it or escape through an opening.

Outfit: A Full-body suit (Primary color: White. Secondary Color: Black.) with a Skull emblem on the chest. Green Shoulder accents to a high mohawk. A Black Domino Mask.

Weakness:

Duncan cannot maintain either a solid or liquid form when in a larger liquid body like a river or a lake. While Duncan's abilities allow him to be the ultimate escape artist (no prison can hold him), liquids, like water, do pose a threat to him. If he is submerged for an extended period of time, his molecules separate over a large distance and it can be long process to collect all of him and put him back together.

Influences:

Fluidman from the Impossibles


	23. Tyler

Name: Tyler

Superhero Identity: The Elastic Athlete

Powers:

Elasticity (Tyler can expand, contract, or contort any part of his body. This makes him able to stretch his body to great lengths, and even roll himself into a rubber ball.).

Outfit: A Red body suit with three vertical White lines coming from circular neckline. Said suit also has Red and White sleeves.

Weakness:

Elastic Athlete can get easily tangled and knotted up. Plus, he is very uncoordinated.

Influences:

Plasticman


	24. Bridgette

Name: Bridgette

Superhero Identity: Waverider

Powers: Waverider is skilled at Deep-sea diving. She also has the ability to breathe while underwater. She can manipulate water as well.

Outfit: A Surfer wetsuit, Black base, with a sweeping scale pattern that extends down the suit, starting with a Golden Orange and shifting to a Sea Blue.

Weakness:

Waverider dries out when away from water for a long time. This is also the case whenever she is in a very hot environment.

Influences:

Mera


	25. Another Introduction

Okay, I've (re)done the TD Veterans. Now I get to start the ROTI Hero Profiles. This might take a while so bear with me. Oh, and if you could leave reviews for the individual Hero profiles, from now on, that would be great. Anyway I am about to start. Well actually I have some ideas already set, but for now, please be patient. Here we go!


	26. Mike

Okay, so before I begin the ROTI Hero Profiles, I need to say something. When I (try) to do these profiles I follow the way the previous author has done the profiles, giving each Hero a set of reasonable superpowers while at the same time, providing weaknesses for every Hero profile he creates. I will do something similar. If anyone is willing to help, please do so. This is the first of the thirteen profiles I will make. Anyway, here's Mike!

Name: Mike

Superhero Identity: Multilad

Powers:

Bio-Fission: Mike can split himself into six copies or selves (Mike himself is counted as one of the copies). He can do this by tapping into his MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder). Each of the personalities has a secondary superpower to boot (Each superpower is a SLIGHT enhancement).

Mike: Power Randomization (Mike can mimic a random secondary power that his alternate personalities have.).

Vito: Enhanced Combat (Yes, this counts as an actual Superpower.).

Manitoba: Enhanced Reflexes.

Svetlana: Enhanced Dexterity.

Chester: Enhanced Memory.

Mal: Power Mimicry (Mal can mimic any one secondary power that his alternate personalities have at will.).

Outfit: The Costume itself is a Light Gray unitard with a White T-pattern (If you have played DC Universe Online then just remember what the T-Slimline top looks like) As well as a White Domino Mask. The uniform covers Multilad's feet as well. Over the Chest is the insignia which consists of six Neutral Gray Triangles formed together to form a hexagon. The Colors of the unitard change depending of how may of Mike's selves are active. Also, when one of Mike's selves is separated from him the insignia changes to reflect that. And each self apart from Mike has a single Triangle as their insignia.

One self separate: The top triangle is missing.

Two: The top and lower left triangles are gone.

Three: The top, lower left, and lower right triangles are gone.

You get the idea.

Uniform Version: Primary color. Secondary Color. Insignia Color.

Basic Uniform: Light Gray. White. Gray.

Mike (When split into all six): Bondi Blue. Sky Blue. Light Blue.

Vito: Flame (color). Pure Red. Lust Red

Manitoba: Rust (color). Orange. Amber.

Svetlana: Mantis Green. Lawn Green. Pure Green.

Chester: Pure Yellow. Sunglow Yellow. Maize Yellow.

Mal: Slate Gray. Purple. Indigo.

Weakness:

MPD: As a single self. Mike has to constantly keep an eye on his other personalities as they can become unpredictable after some time.

Cooperative Combat: Most of the combat capabilities that Multilad (Mike) can perform are techniques that require two or more people. this means that Mike needs to divide himself whenever faced with multiple enemies (even if faced by only two people).

Influences: Triplicate Girl.


	27. Scott

Name: Scott

Superhero Identity: Metamorph

Powers: Fusionism - Metamorph can combine anything (Plants, Animals, People, Objects Even) with anything with an animal cell. He can't, however, combing multiple humans into a mixed creature as I call them (He can't combine two humans, but he can combine a human and a frog). It can also be said that, should he actually _want_ to, Scott can also fuse himself with other beings.

Outfit: An Office Green outfit with Black lines that go up from the waist and meet at the upper back; going downward, the Black lines become vertical and go down to the ankle. Black Gloves with a White, hollow circle on them. White Footwear. A Green Mask shaped like an infinity symbol. There is an insignia on the chest. The insignia is a hollow, White circle. Inside the Circle are two other circles crossing each other, resembling a venn diagram.

Weakness: Scott can only combine up to three different animals at a time. Also, the bigger the change the more energy it takes from him. Also, the mixed creatures don't last forever, the effect _does_ wear off (the mixtures turn back into the things used to make them). How long it lasts depends of the amount of strain (if at all) Metamorph is under keeping the infusement intact. prolonged strain will cause him to loose consciousness and can even be fatal at times.

Influences: TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2 gave me the idea, and I fully agreed that this was a great idea for Scott. Good thing too; I was actually _stuck_ on this one, and Scott is one of my favorite characters! I did expand a bit with the costume.


	28. Brick

Name: Brick

Superhero Identity: Cadet Canada

Powers:

Enhanced Strength - Cadet is strong enough to punch concrete and can crack it.

Enhanced Speed - He can run at 60 miles an hour at best.

Enhanced Athleticism - Cadet is as graceful as Svetlana.

Enhanced Marksmanship - He can also shoot with perfect aim at any target at the maximum of 100 ft, which works well for him (he is armed with Tranquilizer guns, and smokes grenades.).

Outfit: A Forest Green, Camo themed, unbuttoned Safari Jacket. An Olive Drab T-Shirt Worn Underneath. Forest Green, Camo themed Cargo pants. Hunter Green Tactical Gloves. Hunter Green Combat Boots. A Wood Brown colored, vertical shoulder pistol Holster. The Colors of the whole ensemble can be modified for stealth purposes.

Weakness: If the environment around Cadet is filled with discord/disfunctionality (Like when his allies are fighting with one another), it limits Cadet's Powers.

Influences:

Captain America


	29. Anne Maria

Name: Anne Maria

Superhero Identity: Hard Hat

Powers: Hard Hat can absorb the texture of any object through her hair.

Outfit: A One-piece, Black outfit. Silver colored Boots and Gloves the top of each being Gold Colored. A Gold colored Belt. A Purple Circle is in the center of the top half of the outfit. A Purple Domino Mask.

Weakness: Hard Hat is only able to absorb one substance at a time, and only through her hair. Also, the harder the substance she absorbs, the less flexibility she has. To further add to it, the power will wear off at a random time. Finally She can only activate her power when she presses the purple circle on her outfit.

Influences: I'd like to say that, with the exception of Multilad, I've been getting a LOT of help with the hero versions of the ROTI cast form TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2. For now, you should thank him, just like you would thank me.

Please Review!


	30. B

Name: B

Superhero Identity: Viral

Powers: Viral has a portable army of small robotic creatures shaped not unlike viruses. He has a telepathic connection with them that he uses to command them and tell them how to attack, program, or 'infect' a target. Said targets can be either humans or machines.

Outfit: A long sleeved, Dark Orange T-Shirt and Matching pants. A Black Trench Coat (where he keeps his virus bots in). Black Shoes.

Weakness: When making a virus-like chance to a target, Viral will need a specific amount of his mashines to do the job, the more powerful the change, the more of the robots he'll need. With that, he can't offset what is less then required for an attack during combat. And to top it off, the only way Viral can make more machines, is by implanting an already existing robot into a host and have it reproduce itself similar to a normal body cell. Of course implant to many robots for the process and the host will completely turn into the machines.

Influences: Idea by TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2, Tweaked by yours truly.


	31. Dawn

Name: Dawn

Superhero Identity: Miss Fortune

Powers: Miss Fortune has the ability to communicate with and therefore control plant life. She can also read the auras on both people and animals. Through this she can be aware off what is going on aound her, and can potentially sence events that are about to happen, hence "Miss Fortune."

Outfit: A blue, almost pure black dress with random sparkles adorned on it, giving it ssome resemblence to the clear night sky. High Heels of the same color are also worn.

Weakness: Her emotions can be influenced by the auras that she sences. If she controls a plant and something happens to it, she will feel it as well; this includes pain. To much pain, and she will have to go in to a special coma to recover. It might be a while for her to recover and at rare times, there is a possibility that she might not wake up at all.

Influences: Idea and concept by TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2.


	32. Lightning

Name: Lightning

Superhero Identity: White Lightning

Powers: Super-Speed. Superhuman Strength. Light generation (White Lightning's hair emits light whenever his powers are active. Please see Weakness for more details.)

Outfit: A Pure White Unitard. An Electric Blue Cut-off Vest. An Electric Blue Belt with White patterns on it shaped like lightning. The Buckle is also White and shaped like a thunderbolt. Electric Blue American Football Cleats. White American Football Gloves with Electric Blue patterns on them shaped like lightning. A White Domino Mask with Electric Blue patterns on them shaped like lightning.

Weakness: Lightning's powers derive from his white hair, which has to be glowing for him to use his powers. Like a battery it can be charged either by sunlight, or by absorbing luminous electricity (like electricity from a lightning strike for example), which grants a longer and more powerful charge than sunlight. When the light from his hair wears off, so do his powers. The duration of the glow is different depending on how it's charged. By sunlight - 20 Minutes to 3 Hours. By lightning strike - 5 to 8 Hours. Also, since his hair constantly glows while his power is active, stealth almost an impossibility for him; his glowing hair would easily give him away.

Influences: The Flash (Slightly). Rough draft by TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2.


	33. Staci

Name: Staci

Superhero Identity: Sugar Pop. Often just called Sugar.

Powers: Sugar has the ability to influence and eventually control someone's emotions, thoughts, actions, even memories simply by speaking to them. When she says something while concentrating, people will automatically believe her.

Outfit: A Silver colored, One piece outfit with silver Shoes. On the front is a symbol of a radio tower sending waves.

Weakness: Her power will work easier on some people and with difficulty on others. Also, she usually only uses her power to influence one target at a time, it becomes harder when using her power on a crowd.

Influences: Idea by TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2.

I'm glad there are people reading these, as I check. But hey... no reviews... THAT'S NOT RIGHT! Can we please fix that? Pleeeease?

More to come!


	34. Sam

Name: Sam

Superhero Identity: Pixel

Powers: Pixel can create these special objects that are not unlike video-game power-ups. Each Upgrade has a different effect on whoever uses it:

Blue: Zero Gravity. This one allows the user to defy gravity for at least one hour.

Red: Lazer Blasts. The user will be able to shoot lasers from their hands at will for at least 30 minutes.

Yellow: Time Perception. This one allows the user to controll their perception of time for at least fifteen minutes.

Outfit: And Orange, One-piece suit with a black circle in the center, outlined by a white circle. White Gloves with a Black circle on each palm. White Boots.

Weakness: When Pixel makes a Power-Up, it is usually a random one. Also while he can be able to create up to four Upgrades at once, he has to wait for an entire hour before he can be able to create more.

Influences: Idea by TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2.


	35. Zoey

Name: Zoey

Superhero Identity: Arrowhead Lass

Powers: Arrowhead had superhuman accuracy and cam throw any object (even others and herself) with near absolute precision.

Outfit: A Black Top with a Rust colored Crosshair symbol. A Rust colored Quiver (A quiver is where an archer keeps their arrows stored for use.) worn in a backpack fashion. Rust colored Leather Pants. Black Combat Boots. Has Black face paint under her eyes,

Weakness: Her intence percision can easily be swayed by anything that would normally throw off soemone's aim (extereme winds, loud noises, etc.).

Influences: Artemis from DC and Bullseye from Marvel. TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2 made the draft for this.

I would like to announce that my co-author for when the actual story comes out will be of course, my partner in making these profiles possible: TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2. We will be making the story.

Anyways, please review. It helps in more ways than one.


	36. Cameron

Sorry for the delay people, I've been delayed for a few reasons. So this next one is a bit overdue. So, here's CAMERON!

Name: Cameron

Superhero Identity: Bubble Lad (called Blubs when mocked)

Powers: Bubble Lad can create spheres of energy quite similar to bubbles. These bubble can either trap enemies, or be used to transport allies.

Outfit: A Cerulean Jumpsuit that covers the head as well (save for the face) with Aqua colored, vertical Stripes that go from the head to the toes and fingers.

Weakness: The bubbles have drawbacks. They can be impossible to break on the outside but easy to pop on the inside or vice versa. Or it could be 50-50 on both sides evened out.

Influences: TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2 made this idea. I myself edited it. I think this Idea matches Cameron perfectly.


	37. Jo

Name: Jo

Superhero Identity: The Dragon Lady (Called Dragon for short)

Powers: Dragon has the ability to absorb or assimilate energies into objects or themselves freely and/or transfer it into other beings. In other words she can give/take energy to/from people and herself. When she has absorbed energy she can either take the energy to herself completely or transfer the energy to others. When she has enough energy, she can temporarily become immortal. When enough energy is drained from a person they end up in a coma. She also has claws on her fingers that not only can scratch hard objects but can be stabbed into a live being to drain the energy faster.

Outfit: A Black Business Suit with White vertical Stripes. A Black Tie.

Weakness: Electricity can drain the maximum capability of her power. Luckily the electricity needs to be at skin contact for this to work.

Influences: Idea by TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2.


	38. Dakota

Sorry for the delay everyone. I had to focus on some other things. Any there was some minor dispute on this profile between me and TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2. But alas, I am done. Please review, okay?

Name: Dakota

Superhero Identity: Star-Struck

Powers: She has a semi-hypnotic voice that can place anyone who hears her sing into a trance, similar to a siren. Also, as long as she is given some form of attention, she can a slight variation of super strength, speed, and agility.

Outfit: A White Unitard (Made of some Silk-like fabric). A Hot Pink, Cropped T-Shirt with a Gold colored star in the chest area. Hot Pink Jean-Shorts. A Gold colored Domino Mask. Hot Pink, bulletproof bracelets. Gold colored, High-heeled, Knee High, Lace-up Boots With white laces. A White clip-on microphone used to project her voice.

Weakness: Her voice can put people in a trance, but there are rare instances when the trance is broken before it gets a chance to wear off. Also her secondary powers are inexistent if no one is paying any attention to her, whether it be good or bad.

Influences:

Ember, Ghost of Rock Music (Danny Phantom)


	39. Caleb Miller

Alright I finished with the profiles for the heroes. Now I will do some other files. For instance I took Chris McLean and created three versions as O.C.s to use! Good right? Cause I have time to do a few extra profiles, so here are the neutral characters!

Civilian Name: Caleb Miller

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Alternate Identity:

Occupation: High School Student/Professional Mercenary

Skin Tone: Pallor Caucasian Medium

Hair: Short, Black Hair.

Eyes: Black

Body Type: Fit

Clothing: A Charcoal T-Shirt. Ecru Colored Cargo Pants. Teal Sneakers.

Superhero Outfit: A Charcoal colored Catsuit/Bodysuit (said Suit is made of a unique fabric.). A Black Cut-off Vest. Black, metallic New Rock Boots. Black, Fingerless Gloves. A Black Utility Belt.

Powers and/or abilities: Enhanced Combat; the ability to possess peak human or superhuman levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excel in various forms of combat. Stealth Tactics; The ability to possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in numerous ways and techniques of stealth.

Weaknesses: Occasionally let's his ego get the better of him.

Good right? Please Review!


	40. Chase McLean

Civilian Name: Chase McLean

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Occupation: News Reporter

Skin Tone: Pallor Caucasian Medium

Hair: Black, Mid-length Hair, with Charcoal colored Highlights.

Eyes: Black.

Body Type: Fit.

Clothing: A Cadet Gray T-Shirt. An Ash Gray, Long-Sleeved Undershirt. A Slate Gray pair of Jeans. Cool Gray Sneakers.

Skills: Skilled reporter. Good knowledge on known celebrities.

Weaknesses: Too persistent for his own good. Has large ego.


	41. Blaineley

Civilian Name: Mildred Stacey O'Halloran

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Reporter Name: Blaineley Andrews

Occupation: News Reporter. Professional Journalist.

Skin Tone: Pallor Caucasian Medium

Hair: Blonde, with Amber Highlights

Eyes: Blue

Body Type: Thin, yet Fit.

Clothing: A Chestnut colored Sundress. A Scarlet Colored Jacket. Burgundy colored Heels.

Skills: Ace reporter. Excellent journalism skills. Infamously persistent.

Weaknesses: Her persistence can annoy some people when given time.


End file.
